Remove DFF (but Failed Again)
West German Doll and his Fat Brother attempt to overthrow DFF’s doll but failed. 7DDC8FA7-C13F-44DB-BCBC-031AF8FCA332.jpeg|Heyyo my brother 3987A6F6-67EE-41C8-B1EB-270741CE2A77.png|What is up my brother! 7DDC8FA7-C13F-44DB-BCBC-031AF8FCA332.jpeg|Let's overthrow DFF cuz it sucks! 3987A6F6-67EE-41C8-B1EB-270741CE2A77.png|Lemme guess cuz we love watching their version of FALR before west German tv found us 7DDC8FA7-C13F-44DB-BCBC-031AF8FCA332.jpeg|Yep and I loved watching Howdy Doody on AFRTS! 3987A6F6-67EE-41C8-B1EB-270741CE2A77.png|And there’s something new! Jim’ll fix it on the newly launched BFBS! 7DDC8FA7-C13F-44DB-BCBC-031AF8FCA332.jpeg|F**k DFF! F**k communists! Also what’s a BFBS 3987A6F6-67EE-41C8-B1EB-270741CE2A77.png|It stands for British Forces Broadcasting Service 7DDC8FA7-C13F-44DB-BCBC-031AF8FCA332.jpeg|That sounds swell. Let’s watch Jim’ll fix it without Petzi being annoying while talking about our homophobic clone Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I ain't Petzi! I am just a typical American WASP who hates communists! Also, I am into this new British show called Jim'll Fix It! F**k DFF! 3987A6F6-67EE-41C8-B1EB-270741CE2A77.png|Come join us Elaine pongs! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Let's remove DFF before Lorenzo follows me! 2C3C79FD-EF2C-46A5-84E8-B4209865EDF6.png|I’m not Lorenzo! Also that show has a PEDO! I’m going to watch dff 0D0314A8-5757-486E-A560-80BC3C1C733A.jpeg|Petzi: this is better Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Let's watch The Howdy Doody Show, Petz(sh)i(t)! Jail tv series logo.jpg Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Why am I in jail? 0D0314A8-5757-486E-A560-80BC3C1C733A.jpeg|For insulting Petzi Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Well I should've burned Italy instead 3987A6F6-67EE-41C8-B1EB-270741CE2A77.png|My brother and I got a better idea 7DDC8FA7-C13F-44DB-BCBC-031AF8FCA332.jpeg|Let's remove DFF! C83CAAEB-B2AD-4FE3-9925-4801A396A228.jpeg|Fat west German man: we miss this swell show that’s why we’re teaming up with surviving hosts of that show! Also Karl-Eduard von Schnitzler sucks cuz he will appear in an upcoming episode of non creepy doll. 7DDC8FA7-C13F-44DB-BCBC-031AF8FCA332.jpeg|F**k DFF since I hate it with a burning passion! 3987A6F6-67EE-41C8-B1EB-270741CE2A77.png|Ever Since FALR got axed? 7DDC8FA7-C13F-44DB-BCBC-031AF8FCA332.jpeg|Yep! That Petzi girl is evil! 2C3C79FD-EF2C-46A5-84E8-B4209865EDF6.png|I’m a boy but my voice actor is a girl Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Petzi listens to the song Sweet Transvestite everyday! E2A16326-CF21-425C-8D53-213783DD4435.jpeg|That’s a lie! 0D0314A8-5757-486E-A560-80BC3C1C733A.jpeg|He’s right! Time for you 3 to DIE! 0E654796-4050-4AE9-91C3-68B0798F2A7D.png|Go get it little dolly! We love you! 3987A6F6-67EE-41C8-B1EB-270741CE2A77.png|Idiot Evil Barney.png|Hey guys, I dug a hole! Do you want to sneak out before non creepy doll sees you? 7DDC8FA7-C13F-44DB-BCBC-031AF8FCA332.jpeg|Yep! And let's burn a photo of that dumb doll 0D0314A8-5757-486E-A560-80BC3C1C733A.jpeg|I’m right here stupid Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I wanna watch Superman porn! 3987A6F6-67EE-41C8-B1EB-270741CE2A77.png|Let’s burn a photo of the creepy one, since he’s worse than the one DFF has now! 7DDC8FA7-C13F-44DB-BCBC-031AF8FCA332.jpeg|Burn creepy doll, burn! CF6770D6-ABCA-4FCF-9BB9-057BB92A5593.jpeg|Barney: use this picture of ugly creepy doll to burn 3987A6F6-67EE-41C8-B1EB-270741CE2A77.png|Ok 7DDC8FA7-C13F-44DB-BCBC-031AF8FCA332.jpeg|Let’s get out of here 5 min later.jpg 70A19F69-480C-45A8-BD30-9A819B491A03.jpeg C83CAAEB-B2AD-4FE3-9925-4801A396A228.jpeg|Remember us? We are the surviving hosts of the 1952 FALR 0E654796-4050-4AE9-91C3-68B0798F2A7D.png|Sod off. We love our little dolly friend from fairytale land way more than you! 3CF1DBD5-C3E8-4669-8A2F-A152F7C77A80.jpeg|See. I told you! 2C3C79FD-EF2C-46A5-84E8-B4209865EDF6.png|I agree with You Pittiplatsch 0D0314A8-5757-486E-A560-80BC3C1C733A.jpeg|Get out right now fake DFF (referencing to DFF’s FALR) C83CAAEB-B2AD-4FE3-9925-4801A396A228.jpeg|Let's watch Jim'll Fix It! 3430B44D-2C3E-479E-B148-0173FFF36DFB.jpeg|Dolly: how bout no! Or else I’ll put that on the black channel to tell viewers mr Savile is a pedo C83CAAEB-B2AD-4FE3-9925-4801A396A228.jpeg|At least Savile isn't a communist! 0E654796-4050-4AE9-91C3-68B0798F2A7D.png|Savile is a capitalist! Now get out! C83CAAEB-B2AD-4FE3-9925-4801A396A228.jpeg|Not until you bring back our show Evil Barney.png|It's Howdy Doody time! 7DDC8FA7-C13F-44DB-BCBC-031AF8FCA332.jpeg|Yeah buddy 0E654796-4050-4AE9-91C3-68B0798F2A7D.png|Triggered Infobox-woodchuck.png|I now hate communism cuz I am now a true American. F*** non-creepy sandman! C83CAAEB-B2AD-4FE3-9925-4801A396A228.jpeg|Good job for watching episodes of our anti communism show! 3987A6F6-67EE-41C8-B1EB-270741CE2A77.png|Hey kid! You should start watching Howdy Doody Infobox-woodchuck.png|I have kinescope of howdy doody 0D0314A8-5757-486E-A560-80BC3C1C733A.jpeg|DFF: Wait, watch this show instead! Astro Boy Mad.jpg|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhK6dPj-O-c Infobox-woodchuck.png|I wanna see Italian capitalist Lorenzo! 0E654796-4050-4AE9-91C3-68B0798F2A7D.png|No way! C83CAAEB-B2AD-4FE3-9925-4801A396A228.jpeg|Our show is better than non creepy doll Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|I appeared in a episode of DFF’s FALR a 0E654796-4050-4AE9-91C3-68B0798F2A7D.png|Raging: are you serious? 924856BE-5B1F-42FD-8488-6507638F4A52.jpeg|FALR is stupid 7433AEBE-8759-4C54-B299-6963E42250ED.jpeg|Agreed Microsoft Sam Angry.png|Same. I defected to East Germany cuz I love communists! And I’m a homophobe Category:Propaganda Movies Category:1970s Films